


His Drama Queen

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Sick Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin knows Regina is dramatic. She takes that to a whole new level when she gets a bad strain of the flu.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	His Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Curious Cat prompted: OQ + numbers 25 (“I’m sick”),26 (“I’m dying)

Robin was aware that Regina was a bit overdramatic. Well, that was an understatement. This was the woman that once cursed an entire kingdom over a feud rather than just going straight to the source. Either way, he loved Regina for all she was. Even when she could be a drama queen.

The one thing his wife did not do easily was admit that she was sick. She had battled demons with a 103-degree fever. She’d filled out forms for a new park fresh from a tonsillectomy. It was annoying and frustrating, but it was also just apart of Regina. Robin had to smile and say “That’s my wife” or else he’d go crazy thinking about it.

Then, Regina got the flu. Not just any flu, though. She was hit with a strain that attacked her magic. It meant she wasn’t able to use it the duration of her illness and it left her bedridden, unable to do much to help the town. Whale and Tinkerbell had worked out a regime together to help combat both ends of the illness but it was going to be awhile before she was in top shape again.

Henry would stay at the Charmings’, while Roland and the little one spent some much-needed bonding time with their uncles in Sherwood Forest. They didn’t need them getting the bacterial part of the illness (plus, his daughter could catch the magic part. Thanks to Zelena, she had inherited powers) and as Henry said, “No one wants to see Mom when she’s like this.”

“Robin,” Regina whined from her bed. An actual whine. That was something Robin hadn’t heard before. “They need my help.”

“Well considering you can barely stand and have no magic; you’re not going to be much help. Besides, it’s a small dragon infestation. Nothing Maleficent, Lily and Emma can’t handle on their own.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she blew her nose. “Yeah, there’s a team up. An awkward mother/daughter duo and said daughter’s ex-girlfriend.”

“They’ll still be fine.”

Regina let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’m dying.”

“No, you’re not.” He settled the tray onto her lap, pulling up the oak legs so they stayed upright. “Here, an old family recipe, leak and chicken soup. None of that Campbell’s nonsense I saw in the cabinet.”

“Blame Henry for that. I raised him on my father’s spicy tomato bisque but he wanted to introduce your kids to the Buzz Lightyear kind after they marathoned Toy Story.”

Robin chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “You get eat this and get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me and cuddle? I’m cold.”

“Anything for you, my Queen.”

He laid beside her, pulling her into his arms as she ate her soup. Robin would take a thousand bouts of whining and proclamations of death. It was the first bit of alone time they had gotten in a while.


End file.
